1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner device and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a scanner device has been known, which scans a one-dimensional bar code by using a laser beam. This scanner device decodes, by using a predetermined threshold value, image data obtained by emitting the laser beam while swinging the laser beam in a lateral direction, and by receiving reflected light of the laser beam, which is reflected on the bar code, and thereby scans the bar code.
In capturing the bar code, it is required that a capture response be enhanced and accelerated, and that decoding accuracy be enhanced. For the purpose of enhancing such a capture response in the decoding, in a scanner device having a double reading prevention function, a configuration has been known, which judges that double reading is performed on purpose in the case where an acceleration detected by an accelerometer changes to a predetermined value, and then decodes image data (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-147403).
Moreover, a scanner device has been known, which, for the purpose of enhancing the capture response in the decoding, changes and decodes image data to a BCD code with a small number of bits (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-49919).
Moreover, a scanner device has been known, which, for the purpose of enhancing the decoding accuracy, corrects threshold values for each of characters, and decodes the image data by using the corrected threshold values (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H09-6885).
Furthermore, a scanner device has been known, which, for the purpose of enhancing the decoding accuracy, does not decode the image data in the case where a bar width is smaller than a predetermined width, and where a capture distance is long (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-12514). This is because the decoding accuracy is decreased when the capture distance is long.
However, in the conventional scanner devices, it has been impossible to appropriately set the capture response and the decoding accuracy in response to the capture distance of a symbol.